Don't Be Unreasonable
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Just like every other child, Jack Frost loses teeth. When he loses a tooth in a freak accident, Toothiana must pay him a visit. However, Jack has something else in mind. Human!Jack.


_((Just something I wrote up quickly. Fluff and stuff.))_

Tooth peered through the window pane of the 19th century house, making sure everyone inside was sound asleep before she slipped in to do her job. After all, her job required the utmost amount of stealth in order to go undetected. And this house… Oh, this house. But honestly, his teeth were just spectacular. And his sister's as well, Tooth had noticed from the ones she had collected so far.

Maybe it was a family thing.

Seeing that the brunette boy was asleep by the way his chest rose with even breaths, she slipped into his room easily enough, making hardly a noise. She hovered above the floor, knowing most of the floorboards in these style of houses squeaked with the slightest pressure, and she didn't want to risk waking him.

Left central incisor, lost when falling out of a tree. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle as she imagined the boy, who now lay in bed, falling out of a tree. He must have hit his head rather hard to knock a tooth loose.

Slipping her hand under the pillow, she was pulling the tooth out and replacing it with a small candy when she felt someone grab her wrist. A quick gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening as she looked down at the boy who had wrapped his hand around her wrist in a vice like grip. Jackson Frost.

And even though she strained to pull away from his grip, he held her in place, a small smirk playing on his lips, although his eyes were still closed, knowing he had succeeded as he felt her soft feathers rub against his hands.

"Let me go!" She hissed, using her other hand to try and pry his fingers off. Jack just ignored her, still smirking as he sat up, covering his mouth and pretending to yawn. Looking at her, his eyes sparkling with mirth, Tooth glared at him.

"Nah, how about some fun, _Tooth Fairy_?" He laughed quietly, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, revealing that he was already fully dressed and had been awaiting her visit. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and Tooth let out an exasperated sigh, preparing herself for the forthcoming game. She could never take him seriously, and the past few times she had gotten pulled into a game of hide the tooth. She always won, of course.

"Jackson I don't have time for this! There are other children, you know." Jack just laughed again at her worries, grabbing the tooth that she held and holding it away from her, letting go of her wrist and hopping away from her, light on his feet as always.

"Children? I'm a young man, thank you." Jack replied, acting offended and holding a hand over his heart.

"Which is why you went and knocked a tooth out. I doubt it was just to see me." Tooth rolled her eyes, laughing quietly to herself as her wings made a humming sound behind her- preparing herself for flight. She'd never admit it to him, but his teasing was actually a nice break from her usual routine. All work and no play for the fairy was tiring, and she felt bad to admit she had let out a sigh of relief when she found out he had lost a tooth- insisting she went out herself to collect it that night.

However, at the mention of seeing her, a small blush spread across his cheeks. It was gone by the time Tooth flew next to him, reaching across his body to take the tooth back from it's previous owner. "Jack, c'mon, I have to go!" Having looked out the window, the sun was peeking up over the horizon and her time grew short.

Jack looked over at the window and sighed, holding it just so that her fingertips brushed it. As Tooth lunged forward to take the tooth from him, her face just a breath away from his, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her cheek, a brief show of affection.

Tooth turned her head, her hand falling to her side without having taken the tooth. Staring at him, she wasn't sure if she had just imagined what had happened, or if he had just… _Had he just kissed her? _

Chuckling at her reaction, Jack reached for her hand, Tooth too surprised to pull away- not that she had much mind to in any case. Placing his hand over hers, he dropped the incisor into her palm, winking as she looked up at him, a look of confusion playing out on her face, obvious from the way her nose wrinkled up in thought.

"You better get back to work, right?" Jack smirked, laying back down on his bed. He didn't bother pulling the covers back up around himself, seeing as he'd have to get up for chores soon anyway. Folding his arms behind his head, he tilted his head towards the window. "See you soon, Tooth."

Her feathers ruffled in satisfaction at the simpler name he had used to address her, so used to Toothiana or the Tooth Fairy. Glancing back down at his tooth and then to Jack again, she smiled softly before taking flight through his open window, not to be seen again for another few hundred years.


End file.
